


Yooran Week - 2018

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: all of my fics for yooran week 2018, the title of each chapter will be the prompt





	1. Keyframe

A party was the last thing Saeran wanted at a time like this. He had just been freed from a hell he’d been in living in for the past ten years and all he wanted to do was relax.

But Saeyoung was persistent. “It’ll be good for you.” His brother insisted.

The thought of being face to face with all the people he emotionally tortured, the man he stabbed, the friends of the man he shot… it was too much. It took him months to get used to being around his brother’s girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, and even now he still felt guilty every time he saw her face.

“I don’t want to see them. Any of them.” Saeran wished he could just lock himself away again and sleep. Sleep till the party was over. Sleep till everyone forgot him and he could live in peace without a guilty conscience eating away at him.

But wishes don’t come true that easily so he eventually caved and allowed his brother and soon to be sister-in-law dress him for the party.

“You’re a lot thinner than Saeyoung, so you might have to borrow something nice from me.” M.C. offered. Saeran still found her nickname a bit odd, but he kept that to himself.

Saeran just sighed and nodded, which M.C. took as an ok to pick out outfits for him. He eventually settled on some track pants and a sweater, the only things he found that fit that didn’t look pulled out of a Twice video.

The guests began arriving shortly after, and Saeran was beating himself up for not giving himself more time to prepare.

“It’ll be fine.” Saeyoung reassured him every so often with a pat on the back and a smile.

Zen was the first to show. Jaehee and Jumin soon after him. Yoosung came last, rushing in in a hurry, worried that he missed it.

And they were all so much more kind than Saeran could ever hope for. Why didn’t they hate him, he wondered. He was terrible to them, all of them. He murdered their friend, he stabbed a member, he captured an innocent girl and abused her, he was horrible, a monster, a-

“Hey, you okay?” A familiar voice, Yoosung, called out to Saeran, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I, I, uh…” Saeran looked up at him, a gut wrenching sense of guilt boiling inside of him as Yoosung smiled down at him, an eye still covered by an eyepatch. “I’m fine. How are you doing with the… eye.”

“That’s another reason I was late today!” Yoosung sat down next to Saeran and pulled the eyepatch off, revealing a glass eye underneath that was nearly a perfect copy of the original. “Since we were finally able to meet _you_ , I wanted to show you I’m okay!”

Saeran’s heart caught in his throat as he looked at Yoosung’s gentle smile and the way his eye didn’t quite shut right. Why is he being so nice to me, Saeran wondered. Why doesn’t he hate me?

“Ladies and gentlemen! Everybody! Everyone! Gather round, we’re getting a group photo!” Saeyoung shouted from atop a table over the small crowd in his home. He jumped down and grabbed M.C. and his brother, dragging them both to the couch and positioning them. While the others took their spots, he set up the camera.

“Hey,” Yoosung sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned over towards Saeran.

Saeran turned to look at him. This is it, he thought, he’s gonna snap at me right here right now.

“Smile.” Yoosung smiled at him gently.

Saeran’s face flushed red and his pulse quickened.

As Saeran stared over at the boy he had hurt in an unforgivable way that was smiling at him so gently, he thought, ever so briefly, maybe he wouldn’t mind being with the others, being with Yoosung.


	2. growth

“This is all your fault.” The other members of the R.F.A cried out at Yoosung. “She was your family, right? You should’ve done something, right?”

 “I didn’t know. I didn’t know or else I would’ve.” Yoosung fell to the ground, knees becoming scraped and bloodied as he knelt down in the dirt. He looked up at his fellow members, his friends. They stared back down at him, seemingly pleased to see him begging for forgiveness.

 “Because of you, my brother was tortured.” Saeyoung lectured, upset and angry.

 “My best friend was lost.” Jumin cried.

 “I died.” Jihyun looked down at Yoosung, blood pouring from his abdomen and dribbling from his lips.

 Yoosung shot awake in a cold sweat, shaking and reaching out to someone who wasn’t there. He ran his trembling hands along his own arms, attempting to reassure himself everything was okay. He periodically took off his eyepatch and stared at the scarred mess of an eye to try and convince himself that he too was a victim in all of this.

 That was how the nightmares began.

 It broke him to see what had happened to everyone at the hands of his own flesh and blood. He knew that he had no idea this was happening, he knew there was nothing he could do, but that didn’t help subside his guilty conscience. He needed a push, someone to tell him it’s all okay now.

 Zen had taken the liberty of sending Rika away to an outdoor therapy organization in Alaska, and that helped ease Yoosung’s worries a bit. He was happy she was going to be receiving the care she needed, but looking at all the damage she left behind, Yoosung wasn’t sure if he had the right to be happy. As he sat in Saeran’s hospital room with Saeyoung, his best friend clutching his hand and breaking down into tears every time Saeran lashed out, he felt awful.

 But lately, Saeran was doing better. And it gave Yoosung hope for himself.

 “I’m sorry.” Saeyoung apologized constantly, for nothing. Seemed that the whole R.F.A was apologizing to each other for things they couldn’t control.

 “Can you… can you sit with him for just a second?” Saeyoung asked during one of Yoosung’s trips to the hospital to see him. Saeran had been in the hospital for three months now and was slowly but surely making progress towards recovery.

 “I guess. If you need something I can get it for you.” Yoosung offered.

 “It’s okay, just need to make a call.” Saeyoung smiled and waved, trying to hide his tired and puffy eyes behind the glare of his glasses as he left.

 Yoosung sat there, listening to Saeran’s gentle breathing get drowned out by the cacophony of beeps.

 “Why the hell are you here alone…” Saeran groaned, startling Yoosung so much he fell out of his chair and onto the cold tile below.

 “I-I came to uh, comfort Saeyoung.” Yoosung replied, smiling sheepishly. “But he just left to call someone. Probably M.C.”

 “Hm.” Saeran hummed, rubbing his head as he sat up and reached weakly for the water bottle on the table next to him. Yoosung walked over to Saeran, opening the bottle for him and handing it over.

 “You seem like you’re doing better.”

 “And you seem like you'll talk a lot.” Saeran replied, glaring at him slightly.

 “Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous.” Yoosung laughed awkwardly as he sat back down.

 “You’re not the one hooked up to a bunch of machines. Why the hell would you be nervous?” Saeran finally gathered enough strength to sit up and take in the way Yoosung looked. “Oh, I get it.”

 “Get what?”

 “That.” Saeran spoke quietly as he touched his own eye.

 “This? This doesn’t bother me.” Yoosung smiled, sincerely this time. “It’s just… You’re in here because of my cousin. I just don’t want you, or Saeyoung, to hate my for it.”

 “Why would anyone hate you for something you didn’t do? Are you that dense?” Saeran laid back down, being exhausted from simply sitting up.

 “I guess you’re right.” Yoosung sighed.

 “I know I am. You’re acting like Saeyoung. If even _I_ can forgive him, you can forgive yourself since you had nothing to do with any of this.” Saeran turned look towards the door where Saeyoung was standing, smiling and crying at what his brother had said. “Oh god.”

 “It’s just so heartwarming.” Saeyoung dramatically wiped the tears from his eyes and sat down next to Yoosung again.

 “I’m going back to sleep. Leave.” Saeran turned over to face away from the door while Saeyoung pulled Yoosung out of the room.

 “I think it made him happy to see how you were doing. He’s been beating himself up for what he did to you...r eye for months.” Saeyoung shut the door behind them and spoke to Yoosung quietly in the hall.

 “It doesn’t bother me. I’ve been more worried that seeing me so often might be triggering for him.” Yoosung sighed.

 “I think it’s been good for him. Both of us. Well, all three of us. I think we all needed to be together, help each other get through what happened.” Saeyoung looked as if he was going to cry again, but he stopped himself quickly. “But now, I have a date with a wonderful beauty who somehow still likes me through all of this. See ya tomorrow!”

 Yoosung waved to Saeyoung as he jogged away towards the exit. Yoosung stayed behind for a moment, looking at Saeran through the glass of the door.  _Even someone like him,_ Yoosung thought _, can forgive, can move on._

 That push he so desperately needed finally came and kicked him in the ass.


End file.
